


[ART] Foreplay

by julchen_in_red



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julchen_in_red/pseuds/julchen_in_red
Summary: Happy birthday, lq_traintracks, with much love! ❤️🌹❤️





	[ART] Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Foreplay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239042) by [lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks). 

> Happy birthday, lq_traintracks, with much love! ❤️🌹❤️


End file.
